Forbidden Fruit
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Sarada and Sakura are in a secret relationship and have managed to keep it that way for a while. Meanwhile Chocho and Boruto are too, however Naruto plans on marrying off his son to keep Konoha from being destroyed. Multiple pairings ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Contains Yuri, incest, and multiple pairings up ahead both straight, yuri, and yaoi.

* * *

Sarada had waved good-bye to her best friend Chocho before heading into her house. She kicked off her shoes before neatly lining them up before heading into the kitchen looking for her mother. The pink haired woman was nowhere to be found in the kitchen and the same went for the rest of her house. She peeked into the bedroom of the older woman and found a note on the dresser.

Sarada- I've gone out for a surprise for you. I shouldn't be gone too long.

Sarada grew excited at the note in itself. Her and Sakura had been in a relationship for a while and from the short note alone, she could tell that the woman had gone off for something sexual for her. Sarada was already growing wet at the thought of what was to come. Sarada went into her room and change into something a bit more sexy. She put on her sexiest underwear and took off her bra before putting on a school girl outfit, Sakura's favorite outfit.

Just as she was about to do her hair into a pair of pigtails, she heard someone at the door. She looked outside and frowned. It was Boruto. What the hell did he want? She sighed and quickly put back on her bra, underwear, and normal clothes before heading downstairs to see what her teammate wanted. She opened up the door and snapped at him.

"What do you want, Boruto?" she snapped.

"What's with the attitude, Sarada?" asked the ninja taken aback at the normally polite Uchiha.

"S-sorry nothing. You were just interrupting something." said Sarada. 'That and you were interrupting me getting ready to get fucked.'

"You gonna invite me in or what?" asked the blonde ninja.

"I..." Before Sarada could answer, Boruto walked in anyways. She glared at him. As much as she liked Boruto, she didn't want his company at the moment. She just wanted to be alone until her mother came back.

"Is your mom here?"

"No, she's out. Did you want something from her?" asked the Uchiha trying not to show how tense she was.

"Well duh. Anyways, here. This is for her." Boruto had a wrapped up lunch box. "It's from my mom."

"Thank you. Now is that all you wanted?"

"Geez Sarada, you're pretty rude today. I'll get out of your way then." Boruto looked insulted.

"Please do." said Sarada not caring if she sounded rude or not. Once the ninja had left, Sarada put on her outfit from before. Hopefully no one else would come by. Luckily Sakura came back home.

Sarada was upstairs without her underwear on, waiting for the medic to come upstairs and find her in her already horny state. She was eager to get fucked by the older woman and had resisted the urge to pleasure herself. Her legs were wide open and her skirt pulled up revealing her wet sex and Sarada had a cute blush on her lust filled face. The pink haired ninja needed to hurry up before she exploded from need of pleasure.

As if Sakura could had heard her thoughts, Sakura came into her bedroom wearing nothing but a fake cock. She licked her lips at the display. "I see you're all ready and wet waiting for me, Sarada."

"Please hurry over here and fuck me!" whimpered the young woman. "I need it!"

"Of course you do, dear." Sakura got between her legs. Sarada cried out as Sakura began tasting her before pushing two fingers inside of her and stretching her out so she could fuck her with the plastic cock. Sarada massaged her breasts through her shirt, biting her lip as Sakura pleasured her down there. Satisfied with what she had, she pulled away and pushed herself inside of the ninja with ease.

They had done this plenty of times, so Sakura didn't need to put lube on the cock. She thrust inside of the younger female, loving the expression on her adorable face. Sarada grabbed the covers underneath her, gripping them tightly in her hands as her toes curled up. As the older woman fucked her her, her bend her head down and bit her shoulder, marking her as her own.

"Yes, right there!" cried out the Uchiha.

"I'm about to cum!" hissed Sakura.

"M-me too!" Sarada gasped and gripped around the fake cock. Sakura pulled out and shoved it inside of the young woman's mouth. Sarada gagged a bit, but licked it clean in response while Sakura began lapping up all of her juices.

"Delicious." Sakura purred.

"Could we go again?"

"Not right now, Sarada. I've got work." said Sakura giving her one last kiss. "Anyways, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"This." she pulled out a small bullet sized vibrator. She slid it inside of the ninja. "Now put back on your clothes. I'll be turning this on. every now and then, so prepare yourself."

Sarada felt herself getting excited for it. Sakura kissed her forehead and left for work. The Uchiha wished Sakura could stay home with her, but knew the older woman couldn't leave work. Oh well. There was always tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Guest- You do realize I can just _**delete** _ your review, right? I can take **_CONSTRUCTIVE _** criticism, but you're just being a fucking hater. You're not tell me what I should be doing to improve and you sure as hell aren't being helpful. What you're doing isn't constructive at all. PM me if you have a problem. I'm going to keep writing and posting. See if I give a shit what you have to say. I'm just going to delete your "reviews" every time since you're too much of a coward to do otherwise because everything you've said so far I can report you for.

For everyone else, please enjoy and thanks for reading.

* * *

Boruto licked his lips as his girlfriend came on his face. The two of them both had places to be at the moment, but of course that was completely forgotten about once they started having sex. Then again neither of them were in a hurry. Chocho ran her fingers through his hair as he finished lapping up her juices. She was supposed to be practicing with her team mates, but of course she would rather be with him. The blonde really didn't have anywhere else to be except home, but his mom and sister would be fine until he got there.

He pulled down his pants and picked up his girlfriend while her back was still pressed up against the tree behind her. He slid his throbbing cock inside of her, eager to make love to the brunette. Chocho's legs tightened around her boyfriend's hips as Boruto fucked up against the tree hard and fast. The brunette moaned as her boyfriend gave her ass a squeeze and bite her shoulder. He loved being inside of the teen, but he wasn't going to last long inside of her. He ended up coming inside of her after a few minutes. Chocho purred loving the sensation.

"Damn, that was good." said Boruto after kissing his girlfriend. "Wanna go again?"

"I would, but I can't." said Chocho cleaning herself up before putting on her underwear and pants. "I've gotta meet up with Anko-sensei. They've got some new dango out and she's treating me to some. Wanna come."

"Nah." he said pulling up his pants. "I've still got some shit to work out at home."

"If you say so." said Chocho giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll meet you up later after dinner."

Boruto walked back from the training grounds with his girlfriend and the two of them departed once they reached the dango stand. Boruto wasn't too happy to be happy to head home to be honest. The village of Orine had sent out the head of the village's daughter to live with them to secure a treaty with Konoha . However Boruto wasn't too fond of the teenager. She was always over him, stalking him, and pretty much being a bitch towards anyone who even got close to him. Hell even little Himawari was a threat to her. Boruto had luckily gotten away from her by going out the window. He knew his father was going to be pissed at him ditching her, but he couldn't care less. As a matter of fact, he was sure his father was going to get more mad at the fact that he had gotten Chocho pregnant. Then again, would he be more mad at that?

"About time you came back!" said Kumi greeting the ninja just as he opened the door. "Where the hell were you?"

"None of your business, Kumi." said Boruto brushing past her.

"Come back here!" she came right after him. "Where the hell have you been? I'm not going to ask you again! You haven't been with that bitch, have you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sarada! That little whore you've been hanging out with!"

"She's my teammate and no! I haven't!" he snapped. "Get off my back!"

"I'm not going to! As your future wife, it is my business!" said Kumi.

"Whoa there. I don't know what you've been drinking, but that's not gonna happen!" snapped the blonde. "You're just here for a stupid treaty, not a proposal or betrothal or whatever."

"Wait, your dad didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Boruto didn't like where this was going.

"You know, you should go off and ask your dad. He should be the one to tell you." said Kumi. "But only straight to him. I swear if you don't go straight there..."

Boruto ignored her and went to his father's office. His father was there and alone thankfully. On the other hand though, the older man wasn't actually a man at the moment. He was in his sexy-jutsu form without any clothes on. Boruto, never having seen it before, was shocked when he saw the woman on the edge of his father's desk drinking. He burst into the office and closed the door.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Boruto.

"Oh Boruto!" the blonde woman turned red. "I thought you were gone home."

"Who are you?! Where's my...wait you look like my dad...wait, dad!?" Boruto turned red and looked away. "Why are you...?"

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" she seductively.

"Excuse me?" Boruto looked at the bottle of sake his father had in his hand. "You've been drinking!"

"Never mind that." he tossed the bottle away. "Come over here and fuck me."

"What?! NO!" said the teenager blushing. "You're drunk and..."

Naruko got up and kissed him, pressing her nude body up against Boruto his body. Boruto tried pushing her off, but stopped when he felt her grinding against his cock before rubbing the bulge in his pants. "Mm, you're pretty big down there. I bet you and Chocho have a lot of fun with this thing."

"You mean you know..." Before he could finish his sentence, Naruko had gotten down on her knees and freed Boruto's erection. "Hey, don't..."

Naruko interrupted him by deep throating the blonde's cock. Boruto was thrown off by this, but still allowed her to suck his cock. This was so wrong and at the same time, the bastard was avoiding what he wanted to know. She stroked his cock and licked the tip of it, lapping up all of his pre-cum. Boruto grabbed the back of her head and thrust into her mouth, enjoying it to the best of his ability. He moaned as he came into woman's mouth. Naruko made a look of disgust, but swallowed it. She pushed into her chair and started stroking his cock back into his hardened state before positioning his cock to her entrance. She slid down until he was all the way inside of her.

"Damn it, you're tight as fuck!" said Boruto.

"You like how tight I am, don't you?" asked the woman brushing away the hair from her face. "You can't wait to fuck me, can you?"

"Shit, just hurry up and ride me!" said Boruto.

"Always eager to get started, huh?" Naruko started riding him as Boruto gripped her hips as he fucked her. Boruto hated to admit it, but he was enjoying fucking the older woman. Naruko moaned as she rode the teen's cock. She locked lips with the younger blonde and their tongues battled for dominance over the other. "Ah! Right there!"

"Shit, I'm about to cum!" said Boruto.

Naruko leaned up and quickly put him inside of her ass. Boruto thrust inside of her, quickening his thrusts before coming inside her ass. Naruko got on the desk and spread her legs. Boruto got in-between her legs and began licking at her pussy. Even in her drunk state, Naruko could tell that Boruto was very experienced in this area. She ran her finger's through his hair and tightly gripped his hair, pressing his face against her cunt. She moaned loudly and came into Boruto's face.

"Did you like your surprise, Boruto?" said Naruko grinning at her son.

"It was alright for an old man." Boruto shook his head. "But still, you owe me explanation. What did Kumi mean by her marrying me?"

"I...I really didn't want to tell you." admitted Naruko. "I was kind of hoping to find a better way of telling you..."

"...and so you got drunk and decided the best way to tell me is by getting shit faced and fucking me. Regardless, this is fucked up! I am not marrying her."

"Boruto, this is really important! Just listen to me for a minute!"

"Fuck you!" snapped Boruto. "I'm not marrying her!"

Boruto bolted out of his office, nearly knocking over a few ninjas in the hallway. He ran off for his girlfriend's house after not finding her at the dango shop or in the training field. Karui told him that Chocho had gone off with Sarada somewhere, so he once again headed off to find his girlfriend. He couldn't believe his father. Why the hell was he doing this to him? Nobody had talked to him about this and even if they had, no one had given him a choice in the matter. He stopped by the Uchiha household, hoping that the two were there.

"Hey, Boruto. Is something..."

"Where's Chocho? Her mom said she was with Sarada!" said Boruto getting straight to the point.

"She's upstairs. Did something...?" The blonde ignored her and ran upstairs to Sarada's room. Sakura wondered what was going on with him. He looked upset.

"Chocho, we have to go!" said Boruto bursting into Sarada's bedroom.

"Knock next time!" said Sarada throwing a book at her team mate. "We could have been naked or something!"

"Bolt, what...?"

Boruto grabbed his girlfriend's hand and ran off with her. Chocho had barely managed to say good-bye to Sarada and Sakura as the blonde teen dragged her out of the house. She tried asking him what he was in such a hurry for and what was going on, but Boruto told her that they had to discuss it in private far from anybody that could over hear them.


	3. Chapter 3

Guest- You do realize I can just _**delete** _ your review, right? I can take **_CONSTRUCTIVE _** criticism, but you're just being a fucking hater. You're not tell me what I should be doing to improve and you sure as hell aren't being helpful. What you're doing isn't constructive at all. PM me if you have a problem. I'm going to keep writing and posting. I'm just going to delete your "reviews" every time since you're too much of a coward to log in because everything you've said so far I can report you for.

To everyone else- Thanks for reading.

* * *

"Are you serious?" asked Chocho once Boruto told her when they were looking over a menu in a private booth. "He'd really...Boruto this is pretty insane."

"I'm not going to marry that bitch!" Boruto said looking determined.

"Of course you're not!" said Chocho. "Not if I can help it."

"I don't even know why." said Boruto. "He never told me why I absolutely had to."

Chocho shook her head. "What now?"

"We're leaving this stupid village!" said Boruto. "I'm not being dragged away to marry some bitch."

Chocho looked uncomfortable about this. She knew where this was going and it didn't look too well to be honest. As much as she loved a good romance and the thought of them running away together to be not be separated by their parents (or in their case just his dad) seemed like something just about every girl dreamed of. However this was real life and running away had consequences. This wasn't a romantic movie or novel. There was no guarantee that whatever was out there would work out for them. If she were younger, she would go with him in a heartbeat. However she was a bit hesitant now though. They were going to have a child, although that wasn't going to be for around 6 more months. The world wasn't as dangerous as it used to be according to her mother, but Chocho wasn't too sure about this.

Chocho agreed only because of the kid. If Boruto was getting married to this Kumi girl, there was no telling what she would do to their kid. She wasn't exactly the nicest person and she knew she wouldn't take too kindly to having a step-child. Besides, Boruto was her boyfriend and she'd stick by his side no matter what even if it meant leaving behind her own family. She'd write as much as she could though, although it wouldn't be much since the brunette could be a bit forgetful and lazy.

"I'll pack as much as I can tonight." said Chocho. "And that gives you just enough time to plan out where we're going."

"Of course and I know the perfect place." said Boruto. "Meet me by the front entrance."

"Wait, how are you going to come with me? I mean you are the hokage's son and also part of the Hyuuga clan. You're not going to go missing easy."

Chocho had an excellent point. He wasn't the type of person who could just slip away without anybody noticing him. The Uzumaki thought for a minute before coming up with the perfect plan. "Don't worry about me, baby. I've got that part covered. The only thing we need to worry about now is how we're going to get there."

"You mean like getting personal escorts?" said Chocho. "Unless you know how to get the village funds from underneath your dad's nose or you haven't spent all of your money and saved everything you have, I doubt we could afford it."

"No, more like a black mailed escort."said the blonde grinning.

"Blackmail? Who'd you blackmail?"

"More like who are the two I'm blackmailing." said Boruto. "Don't worry about it. I've got everything all planned."

"I don't know how you think so fast with how quickly we need to get moving." said Chocho. "You've been hanging around Shikadai too much, but even he can't come up with a plan that fast."

"Well my dad and grandfather are the hokage. Of course I'm going to be a genius."

"That or you're psychic. Well as long as this works." said Chocho.

After eating with his girlfriend while discussing all the stops they should go see (with majority of Chocho's suggestions talking about various places that had delicious food), Boruto went off to his next destination while Chocho went back home to pack up the things she was going to bring with her as well as drop off some things. The blonde ninja knocked on the door and waited until someone answered the door.

"Hello, Bolt." greeted Sakura. "Is everything okay? You left in a hurry earlier."

"Yeah fine. I actually came here to talk to you." said the ninja with a sly grin on his face. Sakura immediately recognized that sly look on his face and knew he was up to no good. If he was anything like his father at his age combined with him being a bit more mischievous, she was about to either hear or see something she didn't like.

"Oh? What is it then?"

"I think you might need to let me in." said Boruto crossing his arms. "This is something I wouldn't want anyone to overhear."

"Okay. Come in then."

Once inside of the living room, Sakura had barely had time to say or do anything when the teen dropped the bomb on her. "I know about your little affair with Sarada."

"E-excuse me?"

"You heard me and don't think I don't have any evidence!" said Boruto. "Evidence A!"

He pulled out a photo of Sakura fucking Sarada with a strap-on with the teen having an erotic look on her eager face. The medical ninja turned pale at the image of the pair of them. She shook her head and glared at him. "Okay, what do you want from me? Sex? Money?"

"Of course not. I actually need something else from you...both of you if you want to include Sarada." said Boruto. Sakura started to refuse, but decided to hear him out. If he didn't want sex, what did he want? "I'll keep it short. My dad wants to marry me off to this cunt Kumi, the head of the village of Orine's daughter. For some reason instead of trying to sign a treaty, they want us to get married instead and I don't want to."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing. You're going to escort me and Chocho out of the village so I don't have to."

"Wait, why Chocho?"

"She's my girlfriend...and she's pregnant."

"I see. Fine. When do we leave?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?! I can't...!"

"You have until 9:30 to get yourself and Sarada ready." said Boruto getting up. "We meet by the gate and you might want to disguise yourselves. Your code word is blossom."

"Alright, but as soon as I get you two where you're needed I want those pictures." said Sakura.

"Sure. You can keep this one if you want." he gave her the photo he had.

Sakura sighed as she looked at the picture of them. They had always been so careful. How did Boruto catch them in the act? She shuddered at the thought of what the other ones looked like. As soon as Sarada came back from training with Konohamaru, she'd tell her what they would be doing for the next few weeks or so.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarada was coming home from training, humming happily. She had just bought a vibrating anal plug as well as a a bunch of other sexy clothes for her. Of course she used a quick transformation jutsu for herself in order to do so, partly doing it so no one would know it was really here. Konohamaru had cancelled training for today for unknown reasons so she was able to get more done before heading home. Sarada was eager get home an spend the rest of the day having sex.

"I'm home, mom!" said Sarada in a cheerful voice.

"Hey, Sarada. You're home earlier." said Sakura from upstairs.

"Sensei cancelled practice, so I got us some stuff for tonight." she said as she took off her shoes. "Why don't we get started right now?"

"Actually we can't." said Sakura sighing as she came down the stairs.

"Why? Did something happen?" she looked worried when she saw the upset expression on her face on her mother's face.

"Yes. You might want to sit down for this." She rubbed the back of her neck. Sarada nervously sat down. She had a feeling she was about to hear something she wasn't going to like.

Sakura took a deep breath. "We're being blackmailed."

"What? Dare I ask with what?"

"It's about us." she confessed. Sarada felt like her heart just dropped.

"Who is it?! How did they catch us?"

"It was Boruto."

"Boruto? That son of a bitch! How dare he!" said Sarada both angry and embarrassed. "What does he want?"

"Nothing much, thank goodness." said Sakura. He just wants to be taken to...well he never told me that part." said Sakura. "We're leaving tonight."

"I can't believe this." she rubbed her forehead. "I ought to strangle that...ugh!"

"We've got no choice in the matter." said Sakura. "I don't want this getting out so we'd better do this for both our sakes."

"I-I understand. I guess I'd better start packing." she shook her head as she headed up stairs to her bedroom.

9:20 pm

Chocho was waiting near the gates waiting for her boyfriend to come. She had an extremely hard time packing up her bags. She had to leave behind all her favorite snacks due to the clothes, weapons, food pills, and underwear she had to pack along with a few other things. Chocho had snuck out of her bedroom window and quickly headed out, making sure no one had seen her. She made it and saw no sign of the blonde anywhere. Well it was only ten minutes until 9:30 pm so in the meantime she'd might as well have a snack.

Just as she pulled out a bag of chips and began to eat one, she saw Naruto coming her way. She put her chip down and waved at the man, while on the inside she was panicking. What was he doing here? Was he looking for Boruto? She had to think of a lie fast.

"Chocho, there you are. I went by to get you, but you weren't home." said Naruto smiling at the young teen.

"Uh I um..."

"Luckily, I figured you be right here waiting for me." said the man smiling gently at her as he used his thumb to remove something off of her lips. Chocho just stared at him wide-eyed, wondering what the hell he was doing. Was he flirting with her? This was very weird and a bit hot too. Naruto was good looking himself, and if he wanted to...no! She had a boyfriend and Naruto was his father!

"Did you want something?" asked Chocho.

"I think you know actually what I want." he lean forward to kiss her. Chocho slapped him.

"Back off!" she glared at him. "You're married and you've got kids! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Chocho, relax! It's me!" He said rubbing his cheek.

"Bolt? You idiot! Why the hell didn't you tell me you were...wait. Why the hell did you turn into your dad?"

"So nobody would question it of course. Sorry I'm so late. Hima wouldn't sleep in her room because of Kumi's stupid ass telling her some bullshit about monsters...that and she snores like a bear."

"Where are those escorts you mentioned?"

"Should be here anytime now." said Boruto.

The two leaned against the shop snacking on Chocho's chips while they waited. After a few minutes, an old woman came along a small little girl. Bolt nudged the young woman and the two of them headed over to them. Bolt sighed at them. "I don't want to know what took you two so long, but whatever. What's the codeword?"

The little girl looked at the old woman, raising a brow at her while the old woman did the same. "Uh blossom?"

"Correct. Now let's get going before we get caught." said Boruto.

The Sakura just nodded while Sarada looked a bit shocked before shaking her head. He really couldn't disguise as someone else. When they had gotten far enough away, Sakura and Sarada transformed back into themselves. "Boruto, please explain to me why you dressed up like your father?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to be suspicious if they saw me." he shrugged. "Besides, I had other reasons."

"What was that? Were you planning on blackmailing him?" said Sarada crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't mouth off if I were you." said Boruto turning to Sarada. "Remember I got evidence against both of you."

"You...! Ugh!" she turned to Chocho. "I can't believe you're with this asshole!"

"Bolt, I can't believe you did that!" said Chocho.

"Oh please. You'd be saying the same thing to them if..." Sakura stepped on his foot. "Ow! That hurt!"

"So where are we heading?" asked Sakura.

"I dunno." said Bolt shrugging.

"You don't know!" said the Uchiha in an annoyed voice. "You mean you made us leave our homes to go on some road trip to somewhere you haven't even planned to go? Boruto, you are a dumbass."

"Deal with it." he shrugged. "Besides, I've got a map so we're not going to get lost or anything."

Sarada was furious that Boruto didn't have a plan or at least a path to follow. The idiot was going to drag them around after them until he found a place he liked best? She wanted to just smack him right then and there. Chocho sersiously couldn't support this, could she? She looked over at the young woman beside her. Not surprisingly she looked upset too. She shook her head.

"Boruto, this is really stupid." said the brunette. "If I had known you were doing this, I wouldn't have come out with you tonight!"

"Well I had to!" said the blonde ninja. "Dad's at a meeting tonight and I couldn't be there after he finishes. I know he'll have everyone on my ass."

"Boruto, as soon as we get to a hotel, we're looking over this fucking map." she rolled her eyes at him.

"There should be one about 2 miles up the road." said Boruto pulling out the map.

"That's the really expensive one, isn't it?" asked Sakura peering over the teen's shoulder.

"Yep. Only the best for my Chocho." Boruto said kissing his girlfriend's cheek.

"Don't butter me up...without treating me to some equally expensive dinner." Chocho smirked.

As they continued going down the road, Sakura turned to her daughter. "Hey, you don't think he took that money from Naruto right?"

"He could have. I don't know." Sarada shrugged. "Boruto's pretty sneaky. I hope he didn't take too much money if he did."

The four ended up at the fancy hotel with Boruto paying their way in. Boruto got a second room for himself and Chocho while getting a seperate, but one connected by a bathroom for Sakura and Sarada. Sakura and Sarada headed to the springs while Boruto and Chocho stayed behind to discuss their location. Sarada was realived that her and Sakura would get some time alone since the pair were staying the room. Sakura was kissing and nibbling on the younger woman's neck and collarbone while her fingering her lover. The Uchiha moaned Sakura's name, running her fingers through her short pink hair.

"F-fuck!" she cried out as she quickened her pace. She arched her back and through her head back as she came around her fingers.

Sakura pulled away and sat on the edge of the springs and spread her legs. Sarada began licking her pussy while Sakura played with her breasts. The raven sucked on her clit while thrusting her fingers inside of her wet pussy. She slid her fingers out of her thrust her tongue deep inside of her. She laid all the way down on the stone floor and grinded against her face.

"You do realize you two are lucky I'm the one who walked in here." Sarada jumped away from the womam while her mother jumped up. Standing there was a pretty young woman with long blond hip length hair. She had her arms crossed with a smirk on her face. Both women blushed.

"I uh..." Sakura blushed.

She laughed. "Relax! It's only me! Bolt."

"You...! What are you doing here?! This is the women's bath, you pervert!" said Sarada furious.

As Bolt got into the bath with them, Sakura couldn't help but to think about how much the son was like his father. Well with the exception that Naruto had never been stupid enough to come in the female part as a woman. Soon Chocho came along.

"Sorry, but I tried to stop him." said Chocho as she joined them. "Besides, we need your help over where to go."

"Couldn't this have waited?" said Sakura looking annoyed.

"That's what I said, but this jack ass couldn't listen." she said crossing her arms as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Anyways, Chocho hear wants to the Land of Snow, but i wanted to go to the Mist Village."

"Seeing as you've run away, that's the last place you need to be headed." said Sakura. "Naruto is pretty close to all of the major villages, so the Mist is out of the question."

"Of course it is. Why does dad have to be friends with all of them?" he sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

Sakura suggested a few villages and what they had in them, with Bolt or Chocho having something negative to say about each village. Neither could decide where they wanted to go, so they decided to just hold it off until later. For now all Bolt wanted to do was travel and take in all the sites their trip had to offer. When they all lay down for the night, both couples had to resist the urge to have sex out of the fear that the other party would hear, making Sakura wish she had brought her ball gag.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Sakura found that the three teens had disappeared from their beds. Why hadn't anyone woken her up? She put on her clothes and went downstairs only to find them eating breakfast. She headed over and joined them. "How long have the three of you been up?"

"Not that long." said Boruto.

"Bolt got hungry and dragged us down here." said Chocho as she helped herself to more pancakes.

"I don't see why he woke me up." said Sarada. "My stomach didn't wake me up."

"Maybe I didn't want you bitching at me for not waking you up for breakfast." he informed rolling his eyes. "You shouldn't be complaining anyways. You've already had two plates of waffles."

"Excuse me if they're so delicious." said Sarada blushing slightly.

The four ate for a while before heading back to their room to gather their things to head back out together. As they traveled, Sakura wondered how many people had been sent out to look for the blonde teen. Since he was the hokage's son, there were bound to be a great amount of people looking for him either thinking he had gotten taken, had run off and would face someone who would hold him hostage, or something else. With how persistent the ninja was, he wouldn't rest until the teenager was returned home. She hoped they weren't caught due to the fact that she was pretty sure Naruto would be more angry at her than anybody else in the group. She wondered if she should try talking him out of it. If he was anything like his father, he'd stubbornly keep going to achieve what he wanted. She could see why they wanted to leave, but at the end of the day that meant leaving the village for years and not seeing their families again for a while.

Then there was a kid involved in this. She supposed Boruto could be a bounty hunter given his ninja skills or a merchant or fisherman. Something to support the baby when it came. She looked over at Chocho who was listening to Boruto go on about something involving his sister. The teenager wasn't noticeably pregnant making her wonder how far along the teen was. "Chocho?"

"Hm?"

"How far are you?"

"5 months." said Chocho.

"Boruto, you do have a plan on supporting your baby, right?" asked Sakura.

"Yep." said Boruto. "Of course I do. I'm a ninja."

"I know that, duh." said Sakura rolling her eyes. "I'm just asking out of concern."

"Well concern yourself no more." said Boruto grinning. "My baby's all taken care of, ain't that right Chocho?"

"Whatever you say." she rolled her eyes.

 **MEANWHILE**

"Shizune, any word of Boruto and Chocho?" asked the hokage as his assistant walked into the room. Ever since Naruto had found out that his son hadn't come home the next day, Naruto had quickly sent out a search party for the teenager. As it turned out, Chocho was also missing. Naruto had suspected the two had run off together, much to the dismay of the two teens' families.

"No, I'm sorry Naruto." said Shizune. "I checked back with all of the teams and no word back with any location of either of them."

"No word!? Tell them to look harder!" said Kumi. She had been keeping Naruto "company" while ninjas went out searching for the teenagers. "Go on! MOVE IT OLD LADY!"

Shizune held back the urge to smack the teenager as she glared at her. "They're looking as hard as they can."

"If they were, they'd find him already." said Kumi stomping her foot.

"I think maybe I should go looking for him instead." said Naruto to Shizune.

"Then who'd serve as hokage and..."

"Kakashi or Tsunade. I have to find my son." said Naruto. "Don't try talking me out of it either."

"Yes sir." Shizune left.

"I wanna come with you." said Kumi.

"Kumi, it's too dangerous for you to come." said Naruto. While part of that was true, he also didn't her to come because of the fact that he found out why his son disliked her so much. She was annoying and probably the naggest female he'd ever had the displeasure of being around. If he wanted to convenience him to come back to the village, he didn't need her around to ruin it for him.

"But...!"

"I'll bring him back. I promise." assured Naruto.

"You'd better." said Kumi.

Once getting some things straightened out and arranged, he packed up his things and headed out to look for his son. He had no clue where his son was heading, but he wouldn't give up on finding him. Hinata had offer to come along, but Naruto told her to stay behind to look after Himawari who'd miss her more than him given his schedule as hokage kept him away from his family most of the time...that and Naruto had a plan to bring him back and it was something that he didn't need his wife seeing: his sexy jutsu. He planned on seducing him in order to get him back if talking didn't work. If he didn't come back after that, he'd use force if he had to. As for Chocho, he wasn't too sure how to handle. Choji and Karui had gone off with others to search for the young Akimichi, so it was too late to ask. One way or another, he'd bring them home.


	6. Chapter 6

Rtuo- Yeah...you see the thing about that is that for one thing nobody goes there anymore. Well last time I checked no one does. I have an account there, but I haven't fucked with it in years. Either way, I'm leaving it on here. I don't see any good moving it. I might one day, but probably not.

* * *

"Come on, Boruto." pouted Chocho pressed up against a tree as her lover kissed her neck as he rubbed his erection against her as she fist his shirt. "Don't you think Sarada and Sakura are going to...mph...notice we've been g-gone..."

"Who cares? They're probably off fucking themselves." said Boruto as he lifted off her shirt. "Don't you think they're taking advantage of us being gone?"

"I suppose so...damn it. Hurry up and fuck me!" she exclaimed.

"Gladly."

After talking off her panties, Boruto took out his hardened cock and starting stroking it as his girlfriend turned around and stuck out her bottom with her legs spread out and her hands on the tree in front of her. Boruto positioned himself in front of her already wet cunt, wet his fingers using his own mouth, and inserted a finger inside of her. Chocho bit her lip and rode her lover's fingers before he inserted another one into her, stretching her out for his throbbing dick.

"Hurry up and put your dick inside of me." she hissed growing impatient.

"As you wish, princess." Boruto slid his fingers out of her and inserted his cock inside of her as slowly as possible. Chocho turned her head and glared at him. He was over here taking his time while she was horny as hell!

"Sorry, Cho. You just feel so damn good." he whispered in a husky voice. "I guess they were right. Pregnant pussy is the best."

"If you don't started fucking it, I'm going to find someone else to please me." she snapped. "Hurry up!"

"Okay geez." he rolled his eyes. "A guy can't be sentimental over his girl's pussy?"

"Bolt..." she said in a warning voice.

Bolt started off at a slow pace before Chocho demanded he go faster with his movements. He sped up, tightly gripping her hips as he pounded her tight pussy. Chocho was trying her best not to moan too loudly just in case Sakura or Sarada were nearby. As her boyfriend fucked her, she dug her fingers into the tree, her mind focusing on her lover's cock fucking her tight insides and making her legs weak with how much pleasure she was getting from this instead of the splinters she might be getting. Her toes curled up, digging into the earth underneath her while Boruto mumbled about her tight and wet she was.

Chocho felt him pull away from her and she glared at him in return. Why the hell did he stop? He sat down on the floor ground and told her to ride him. Without hesitation, she positioned herself over his cock and slid herself down on him before bouncing up and down on it while her boyfriend began playing with her large breasts from behind. In no time at all, she could feel his warm seed inside of her.

"Damn that was great." said Boruto burying himself in her hair.

"Not quite." Chocho laid down on the ground and spread her legs. "I still haven't gotten off yet."

"You're not serious are you?!" Boruto winced.

"Come on. You're weren't complaining a week ago when I let you fuck my ass. That's pretty gross."

"Yeah, but I just came inside of you!"

"Just do it."

"Fine." Bolt pulled on his pants before getting in between the legs of his girlfriend and then began tasting his girlfriend's pussy. He made a face at the salty taste, but ignored it so his girlfriend could at least cum. He swirled his tongue around her clit and rubbed the nub while fingering her. Finally Chocho came onto the blonde's fingers and afterwards she placed them into her mouth and licked it clean after bringing them up to her mouth.

"Never make me do that again." said Boruto. "I don't know how you do it."

"Because it tastes good." said Chocho licking her lips.

"Whatever you say." he rolled his eyes as he brushed the dirt off of himself as Chocho did the same. Once they were dressed, they headed back to the lake where Sarada and Sakura were. Sarada was brushing her hair while Sakura was reading a book.

"Glad to see you two are back." said Sarada. "Where'd you go?"

"That's really none of your business, Sarada." said Boruto going over to his bag.

"It is my business considering you were with my best friend and you're my team mate, so yeah it is." said Sarada narrowing her ebony eyes at him.

"Whatever." he took out a map. "Let's see...if we follow this river up north, we'll eventually hit town."

"I hope so." said Chocho.

As they walked onward, Sarada and Chocho talked while Sakura and Boruto walked up ahead. Chocho admitted she was worried about being caught by the village. Getting caught meant being separated from Bolt as Kumi would most likely take him away, never to see him again. That's why she even went with the blonde teen in the first place. Sarada understood and could see why. If someone was trying to force her away from her mother, she'd do anything to prevent that from happening. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for both of their parents though. Her folks back in Konoha had to be worried about her and she knew Chocho missed them. Boruto on the other hand didn't seem to care about his own family. Maybe he was just doing a good job hiding it.

"Cho, you okay back there?" called back Boruto.

"I'm fine." said Chocho. "How far is the town again?"

"Just a few more miles."

"Great." she sighed. "I hate all this damn walking."

"Do your feet hurt?" asked Sarada concerned.

"A little. I wonder where Boruto's going to want to stop." said Chocho. "Speaking of which, how'd he get you guys in on it? I know he mentioned something about blackmail..."

"I'd rather not talk about it in detail just yet." blushed Sarada. Considering her and Sakura's relationship considered by many to be wrong, she wasn't sure if she could or should tell her friend. "Just know when this is over, I'm beating the crap out of him."

"Don't worry about me stopping you." said Chocho rubbing her stomach. "He should know better to blackmail my best friend...even so, I'm glad you're with us. I could use a friendly face."

"Me too. So have you thought of any names?"

"Names? Not really. Bolt wants to name it after him, but I told him about our naming tradition to which he replayed 'Choruto.'"

"Choruto?"

"Dumb right?" said Chocho laughing. "I think I'll keep looking for other names."

"Well you could name it Cho if it's a girl or if it's a boy after your father or grandfather."

"That's what I was thinking. Maybe if we have a second child or something I'll consider naming him after Bolt."

The two girls then discussed more baby names, although most of them were in a joking manner. Meanwhile Boruto was thinking of his father back in the Hidden Leaf. How long had it taken him to notice the absence of his son before sending out a search party? Probably a while since they hadn't been caught. Boruto wasn't going back to that village if his life depended on it. He refused to marry Kumi, being the huge brat she was. Even if she wasn't a brat, he didn't love her. Chocho was his pride and joy and they had a kid on the way. He didn't care if he was supposed to be some kind of bargain chip. Surely she could find another marriage candidate to satisfy her. Why'd it have to be him? Being the son of the hokage didn't mean he was anything special. He just wanted to be left alone. Hopefully they had gained a large gap between any search parties and their little group.

* * *

Next chapter will contain a 3-some involving Naruto x Chocho x Boruto and some more Sakura x Sarada.


	7. Chapter 7

Guest- Read what I wrote for you in the review section. Expect not to see your "Reviews" again since you only use the guest option.

* * *

"Hurry up, Chocho!" called out Boruto to his girlfriend.

She had gone behind a large rock to go pee while her boyfriend was keeping watch. Sarada and Sakura meanwhile had gone off for medical plants that Sakura knew grew around the area. He wanted to get to the next town as soon as possible. After looking over the map he had, he shocked to find the group hadn't made it far enough to satisfy the ninja. He pushed them to go furthered going without stopping for the night. Chocho wasn't pleased to hear this, complaining about sleeping on the ground and her feet hurting while Sakura said he should let them rest for more than 5 minutes. He had explained the four needed to make more progress than what they had if they wanted to cover more ground. Sakura agreed with him, but they still needed for Chocho to rest for a bit longer and get a proper place of rest. Boruto thought about arguing with her, but stopped when he realized she knew what she was talking about given she was a medical ninja _**and** _ a mother.

He agreed, but no longer than 15 minutes. The young woman tried arguing for more but he was stubborn. Right now they were about done with their 15 minutes and he wanted to go ahead and get going early when his girlfriend had to pee. She needed to hurry up. He hated to rush her, but with people on their tail they needed to get as far away as possible.

"I'm coming!" said Chocho. "Give me time!"

"We don't have time!" Boruto tapped his foot while his hands were on his hips. Chocho came from around the rock glaring at him. "Finally. What the hell were you doing back there? Taking a shit?"

"I was barely behind there for a minute!" said Chocho taking her backpack from him. "Geez, I know you wanna get away from your father, but I'm pretty sure if they haven't caught us yet we're in the clear and we can relax a bit."

Boruto wanted to, but he was to anxious to give into relaxation. When they had first started off on their journey, he hadn't really thought about it until he had seen a ninja looking for a blonde haired boy. Boruto had gotten nervous overhearing this conversation. The ninja hadn't been looking for him, but for a 8 year old boy that had been ran off to a candy store with a friend of his and had forgotten to leave a note behind to let her know where he had gone. It made him realize that next time it might him being overheard being looked for. He had become a little more paranoid, leading to Boruto to the way he was now: always wanting to keep going.

"Not until we get to a safer place." said Boruto. "And we're not being followed."

"The next town we get to, we're stopping there for the night." said Chocho in a "that's final" voice. "We've been on the road for 2 weeks. I want to sleep in a bed and get off my feet. Just use a transformation jutsu whenever we go out into different towns."

"I...haven't thought of that." Boruto had thought this was a great idea and told Sakura and Sarada that from now on whenever they were in public they would use a transformation jutsu. They were relieved not to have to sleep outside anymore.

They started back on the road again with Sakura as an elderly woman hunched over and using a large stick as a pretend walking stick. Sarada was a little girl with short blonde hair and green eyes while Boruto took the form of a tall red headed man with a beard and green eyes while Chocho turned into a woman with hazel eyes and blonde hair so they could pose as Sarada's mother. They formed up fake names for themselves and continued onward. Once they reached the next town, they set themselves in separate rooms. Sarada hid her happiness to finally get a room alone with the older woman. She hadn't been able to sexually satisfy herself or the older woman since they were always near her team mate and best friend. Now that they were completely alone, she suggested they take a bath together.

"I could really use one." said Sakura taking off her shoes. "We haven't had a bath for days."

"I'll go get the bath water ready." Sarada went into the bathroom and started running the bath water. She stripped off her clothes and got inside of the bath while Sakura finished taking inventory of the plants they had gotten. Sakura joined her shorty after and slowly sat down at the other end of the tub.

"Ah, this feels so good." purred the older woman as she settled down into the tub and closed her eyes. "A nice hot relaxing. Finally after all this time on the road."

"Yeah." agreed Sarada. "But that's not the only thing that's great to finally have."

"What's that, dear?" she asked. Sarada moved over on top of her and kissed her.

"Being here with you. Alone."

"Ah true. We'd better make up time lost, hm?" Sakura said opening her eyes back up to look into Sarada's onyx ones.

The two locked themselves into a passionate kiss with their arms wrapped around each other. The raven haired ninja pulled away and sat on the edge of the tub and her legs apart. Sakura got in between them and began pleasuring the younger woman. Sarada cried out Sakura's name just even trying to hold back how much pleasure she was giving her. Now that they were in private, she could be as loud as she wanted to be. Sakura hummed against her cunt, sending vibrations through the woman's body while she fingered herself. Sarada felt herself growing closer to her climax when they heard knocking on their door. Sarada told Sakura to keep going despite the intruder. They hadn't had sex for a while now and nobody was going to interrupt their intimate time together.

"It could be Bolt or..."

"Then let them be at the door!" snapped Sarada. She was already sexually frustrated especially from Sakura's teasing from these past few days with her touching her sexually but never enough to satisfy her and her saying innuendos every now and then. She was getting sex whether they were at the door or not.

Sakura went back between her legs and just as she was about press her mouth there once more, the knock grew louder and more urgent. Sighing Sakura got back up again, but Sarada grabbed her. "Just..."

"I can't." said Sakura gesturing towards the door. "It could be important!"

"Fine." she sighed. "I'll just finish up here."

Sakura dried herself off and put on her bathrobe. Now to see what all the fuss was about. When she went to the door and peeked out the door, to her horror it wasn't Bolt or Chocho but Naruto! How the heck did he find them?! Did he see them or did he have a ninja dog with him and find them that way? She swore under her breath and slowly backed away from the door. She had to warn Sarada before and somehow Chocho and Boruto.

* * *

"I'm hungry, Bolt." said Chocho as she switched the channel on the television.

"And?"

"I don't think you heard me. I'm. Hungry." she repeated.

"Why can't you get up and get some food yourself?" he asked.

"Because my feet hurt and I seem to be carrying your child." she reminded him.

He sighed and got off the bed. He didn't feel like getting up and getting something Chocho could easily get herself, but given how he didn't want to start a fight with her, he did it. Besides, as Sarada kindly reminded him a few days ago, she had left her family for him. He didn't have much room to complain especially since he got her pregnant. He mumbled under his breath and headed out outside of the room of the room only to see his father at Sakura and her daughters door. Boruto's eye-widened in fear as he was faced with his father just down the hall and thankfully not just across the hallway. Luckily he all he had to do was go back in his room and quietly shut the door. Hopefully Sakura saw him and took off. Wait how the heck did he find them in the first place? No time to think of why here. He needed to get back into his room. Just as he tried get back inside, he felt a very familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Boruto Uzumaki!" Naruto growled as his grip tightened on his son's shoulder.

"D-dad!" he stammered.

"You're in big trouble young man!" said Naruto still keeping a hand on the young man. "Do you not know how much trouble you've caused with this running away bullshit? How worried you've made your family? Of all the things you've done, this has got to be the dumbest thing you've done in quite some time!"

"It wasn't dumb!" said Boruto scowling at his father. "I..."

"I nothing! I don't want to hear it! I'm getting Chocho and your butt home right now and when you get there, you're grounded!"

"But...!"

"But nothing! You..." Naruto's sentence was cut short when Sakura came from behind and knocked him out.

"Phew! That was close." said Bolt breathing in relief. This caused Sakura to slap him upside his head. "Hey!"

"Didn't I tell you to be on watch?"

"I was! I mean to a degree. I was going out and once I saw him at your door, I tried going in. I can't help it that he saw me!"

"You're right. I'm sorry." sighed Sakura as she bent down and took out the needle out of Naruto's back. "Now what to do..."

"Let me handle him." said Bolt suddenly getting an idea.

"Handle him? I don't know what you think your father does for a living, but let me enlighten you. He's hokage aka more powerful than you. How are you going to 'handle' him?"

He smirked. "I know excatly how."

Knowing that smirk all too well considering it's what got her here, she knew he was going to do something that would just make Naruto even more angry. "Boruto..."

"Trust me. He won't." said Boruto. "Now help me pick up him up and move him into the room."

"If this comes back to bite me..."

"It won't. Trust me."

She narrowed her eyes at him and then sighed. "FINE. Come on."

After they sat him on the couch, Chocho panicked about the site of him and want to leave, but Bolt assured her that she had nothing to worry about. She worried anyways as did Sakura. He told Sakura to leave everything to him and the pink haired medic left, only hoping that the blonde ninja did indeed have everything under control.

"S-so now what?" she asked nervously as she looked over at her boyfriend's father.

"Well..."

"What?" she asked he looked her over with a bedroom eyes. "Bolt, answer me!"

"You know that bikini you brought?"

"Bolt, this is serious!"

"Just answer me."

"Of course I do. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Put one and two together." he smirked at his girlfriend. It took her a minute as he eyes flickered over to his father and then back at her.

"You're not serious...! Are you?"

"Heh."

"You're really something you know that right?"

"And that's why you love me!" he said grinning.

"Fuck off."

* * *

The sex scene will be in the next chapter. I know I said I would do it in this one, but I want to push it back for the next one since it's been a while since I've written for this story and can't just let this sit here because I'll forget about it. Why would I? I need to clean up my docs is why. I have too many of 'em and need to get rid of a few which means putting out already done chapters or chapters that have gotten a lot done. I'll try and get it out along with a few other things.


	8. Chapter 8

When Chocho had changed into her bikini, she came back into the room looking pissed. "Why do I have to wear this again?"

"Easy," He smirked. "Just wait in the bathroom until I knock on the door. Oh and put this on."

"A blindfold?" She looked confused as Boruto handed her a black cloth to put over her eyes. "Okay now I'm not entirely sure I wanna go through this."

"You'll love it. Trust me," He grinned. Sighing she sat down on the toilet lid and put on the blindfold. If Boruto was doing what she thought he was doing, she was going to hurt him.

When Boruto went outside of the bathroom, he went over to Naruto who was still knocked out. Any second now he'd wake up and he'd have a surprise for the older man. He was planning on teasing the older man with his girlfriend's body. Surely he couldn't resist such a nice body especially since he had seen him staring at Chocho's ass more than a few times. Boruto started tickling his nose with a feather and the older man's nose started twitching until he finally sneezed. His eyes then started fluttering open and then his eyes landed on his cocky looking son.

"You! You little brat!"

"Big brat," He corrected him.

"Don't get smart with me, Boruto Uzumaki! I should wrap my fingers around your damn neck!" He attempted to only to find that his arms couldn't reach him. "And then you have the nerve to tie me up. Like that'll work. I'm the hokage remember?"

"I know, but you're also a man with needs." He smirked.

"What are you talking to do?"

"Oh nothing...except bribing you."

"How the hell do you expect to bribe me?" The teenager had nothing he wanted.

"I know how."

Boruto went and retrieved his girlfriend. Naruto's eye nearly popped out of his head at the site of the woman. She was wearing a yellow bikini exposing her curves and that ass of her's. He couldn't help but to take in the site of her body. The young woman blushed and she looked away from him as he stared hard at her and he even began having a little nosebleed.

"Like what you're seeing?" purred Boruto as he grabbed the woman's chest from behind and massaged them. "Look at her giant breasts full of milk just for you."

"H-hey!" She turned red as Boruto squeezed her chest. "What are you doing?"

"If you want, Chocho will suck you off and titty fuck you."

"What the fuck, Bolt!"

"Just do it, Chocho." He whispered in her ear. "Look at the way he's eyeballing you! Just try it."

She knew this wasn't going to work out. Even if Naruto wanted to have sex with her, it wasn't going to stop Naruto from taking them back to the Hidden Leaf. She noticed the bulge starting to form in Naruto's pants. He was turned on by her? It was flattering but it was wrong. He was a married man! She couldn't, but she wouldn't get an opportunity like this again to do this and with Boruto's permission. The young woman headed over to the man and undid his pants, revealing he was going commando. She marveled at the site of his 9 inch member which was beginning to leak a lot of precum. He was just 2 inches bigger than his son was. She wondered if Boruto noticed and if he was jealous of his size.

She took the tip inside of her mouth and began flickering her tongue against the head of it. She slowly brought the rest of it into her mouth and deep-throated it with ease which impressed the hokage. The few times he received fellatio, usually the woman would have trouble taking it in. Then again the Akimichi clan was known to be able to expand parts of their bodies. Naruto bit his lip as Chocho bobbed her head up and down for a while before taking it out of her mouth and ran her tongue along the length of it.

"Damn, you're good," moaned the man as she took it back inside of his mouth and began humming. "Shit!"

Chocho couldn't believe this was happening to her. She was actually giving the man a blowjob and even enjoying the act. She wondered if Bolt would like her to fuck the older man. She had fantasies of the man taking her even when she was younger and now it was finally happening to her. Fuck, she could even get a threeway! She was glad she had come with the ninja now. She hoped it happened. Meanwhile Naruto was amazed at her skills and wished he had sex with the 19 year old before. All thoughts of his wife faded away as he began to fuck the young woman's mouth.

"Now for the best part," grinned Boruto. "Chocho..."

She took off her bikini bottom and top and then got on top of the man's erection. She placed the tip at her entrance and slowly went down into he was all the way inside of her. Naruto groaned at how tight she was. Chocho moved her hips a bit before riding him while Bolt secretly recorded the two of them. She leaned forward for a kiss and Naruto eagerly gave her one as she put her arms around him.

"S-shit, Chocho," he gasped. "I'm about to come!"

"Go ahead and cum inside of me," Chocho moaned in his ear. He did so, bucking his hips up as he flooded her vagina with his semen. "It feels so fucking good!"

As Naruto was catching his breath, he noticed a camera in his son's hand. "What the fuck, Bolt!"

"What?" He said trying to act innocent as he hide the camera, knowing full well his father saw the camera. "I'm just observing."

"You bastard!" He yelled as Chocho got off of him.

Boruto ignored him and had his girlfriend sit on the couch and spread her legs. He zoomed in on the camera on her pussy which was leaking come already. "Damn, he came a lot didn't he? You might be having another baby as well, Cho."

"Stop it, this is embarrassing!" Chocho blushed as Bolt inserted two fingers inside of her and scissored her insides.

"Do you creampie mom like this dad?" Bolt smirked at the man. "You know, she would be really pissed if she found out you were fucking a woman other than her. And then you came inside? How irresponsible of you! If she wasn't already pregnant, Himawari and I would be expecting a half brother or sister."

"Damn it, Bolt!" Naruto knew he would be fucked if Hinata knew about this. While Hinata wasn't a violent woman, she'd get upset and go back to the Hyuuga household. Then he'd have to deal with her clan over this and he didn't need that. His son was too smart for his own good. "I can't believe you'd do this to me."

"Maybe you shouldn't have fucked my girlfriend," He kindly reminded him.

"You practically threw her at me you fool!" He snapped at the man. "What do you want? Do you want me to do? Just leave you be?"

"No way! You're coming with us!"

"WHAT?! You know I can't..."

"Chocho hold him down while I give my mom a call," He instructed his girlfriend.

"Damn it! Fine!"

"And one more thing as well," grinned the ninja. "I need you to turn into that female version of yourself."

"W-w-why?"

"Just do it, but first I'm putting this in a safe place," He ran off while Chocho went to go clean herself up. When Bolt came back, he released Naruto. Naruto wanted to beat the fool to a pulp but the guy was stubborn. No matter what he did or said to the man, the blonde ninja wasn't going to give him what he wanted. He was his son after all he sighed. He turned into Naruko and Bolt instructed him to get on his back and to spread his legs. Once he did so, he told his girlfriend to start eating her out.

Chocho hesitated for a minute before getting down on her stomach and did as she was told. Meanwhile Boruto started to smack her ass. "Such a dirty girl, Chocho-chan! You like the way her pussy tastes don't you?"

She didn't the chance to respond as Naruko wrapped her legs around Chocho and grabbed her long brown hair, pushing her closer to her entrance. Bolt left for a second to grab the lube and squirted the cool liquid onto his father's chest. He spread the lubrication over her chest and stomach, stopping to massage her breasts and play with her nipples to get them erect. Afterwards he dipped down and began nibbling on one of her nipples.

"Ah!" moaned the hokage as he felt closer to the edge. Chocho slid a finger inside of her and began thrusting it inside of her for a while before adding the second finger.

"Chocho, I'll take it from here." Boruto smirked at the man. Naruko didn't like the sound of that. What was he planning? Chocho moved out of the way while Boruto got on top of her and squeezed her boobs around his cock. He then proceeded to fuck her chest while Chocho made out with her and slipped two fingers inside of herself. Boruto cried out and came all over his girlfriend and father's face. While the Akimichi licked the cum off of her face, the blonde woman gave his son a look of disgust.

He ignored the older man's complaints about his face covered with cum as he pulled away. After getting himself dressed, he headed over to Sakura and Sarada's room. Without even waiting for the woman to open her mouth, he told her the situation was taken care of and that Naruto was going to come with them. She asked how he managed such a feat but he wouldn't say how. "Trust me, Sakura. He won't be a problem anymore. I blackmailed him as well."

"You what?"

"I blackmailed him."

"You're unbelievable," She rubbed her forehead. At least the problem was momentarily taken care of though. She wished he had somehow convinced Naruto to go back to the Hidden Leaf instead of tagging along. She really didn't need him judging her for going with Boruto. Then again the man's son had blackmailed her in exchange for her coming with them. Surely he'd understand. As Boruto went back to his room and Sakura went to get out of her bathrobe and into her regular clothes, she wondered how long it would be until the Leaf came to search for Naruto as well considering he was the hokage. Hopefully the trip wouldn't last too much longer and the three of them could return home while Bolt and Chocho lived wherever they were headed.


End file.
